


hidden falters

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: you don’t notice when mammon falters before you.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	hidden falters

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @dullandboring on tumblr afdgh i love u…….

with your fingers delicately threading through his hair, mammon revels in the way your warmth dances circles against his skin. you hold him close against your chest as sunlight oozes through the curtains, draping itself across the entirety of your bedroom along with his security with you.

before he can even acknowledge his words the past he kept locked away so desperately comes bubbling up his throat and you silently listen, occasionally tugging harshly on his white strands to distract him. it’s when he starts to wander down a dark mindset that you cut him off by pushing him onto his back and straddling him, catching him off guard.

almost immediately your lips catch his and the air in his lungs converts into shameless idealisation. he kisses you as if his life depends on it, grounding himself through his grip on your hips. whines echo throughout the room as you trail open mouthed kisses down his neck and collarbone, branding his skin with love bites to match the fading ones.

“y’know,” you begin to whisper against his skin, tightly gripping onto the hair at the base of his neck to nip below his jawline. he whimpers, slipping a hand underneath your shirt to touch more of you.

you move to look him in the eyes with a smile, prompting him to smile too. out of all of his brothers, he’s proud he can be of use to you. cupping his cheek you lean in close, whispering haunting words with ghostly kisses.

_ “you’re pretty when you don’t speak.” _

his smile falters before you capture his lips again.


End file.
